Classes
Classes in battery are divided into multiple factions with each faction then having three classes under them. Each faction has two to three unique racials which apply to all classes under that faction unless stated otherwise. The format for this section goes as follows Faction name Racials Classes Class abilities Base stats Base skills Starting equipment Ancillia, The first and last holy nation Children of the first ones: An Ancillian has a religion based off of ancestor worship and gods from the old world. While religious law isn’t as strictly enforced as it once was a majority of Ancillia’s people still believe it’s the right way. Ancillians gain 20% to all skills involving using old world tech or knowledge while losing 10% when dealing with modern tech. Divine intervention: An Ancillians faith can only be proven in death, an Ancillian rolls his luck whenever he’s about to die. If it succeeds then his ancestors notice him, granting him 1d3 health Classes: Ancillian Scout “If only I were as swift as the angels, I wouldn't have to settle for second best.” -Commander George Hannson before the attempted retaking of Luna Rides alone:The scout receives +3 to dexterity when away from his allies. Cavalry charge:The scout deals extra damage equal to his dexterity bonus if he moves his full movement speed prior to an attack stats: Str: 3d6 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6+10 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+3 skills: missile weapon (bows) or melee weapon (spears) melee weapon (knives) Etiquette (Ancilia) Language (Ancilia) sense spot track navigate climb dodge hide stealth Ride (horse) Gear: Riding horse dagger leather armor compact bow and 20 arrows or spear mask tranquility saddle 5 gold Reiter “Your life isn’t even worth the ammo I use to end it.” -unnamed soldier during the defence of Blackrock Quick load: The Reiter cuts reload times in half Ambidextrous: The Reiter gains +10% accuracy when using two of the same weapon in each hand stats: Str: 3d6 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 3d6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: firearms (pistols) or (shotguns) melee weapon (knives) melee weapon (swords) parry bargain command Etiquette (Ancilia) Language (Ancilia) perform or persuade status artist (choose one) or craftsman (choose one) appraise Literacy gear: two daggers light plate armor two flintlock pistols, or one flintlock pistol and one short sword, or one sawed off shotgun Family crest 10 bullets 10 gold Guardian: "It is said that even the lowest ranked angel is higher than even the mightiest human king, you do not wish to tread on us."- Ballaton, angel guardian addressing Ancillian rebels Angel: The guardian is a winged demon thus giving it the ability to fly, they feed off the adoration, reverence, and worship given to them and their tough skin gives them a natural 1 armor to all locations. heaven's craftsmen: Angels gain 10% chance of crafting weapons and armor, additionally, all weapons crafted by them have the fire special effect and all armor crafted by them have increased 2 damage resistance against magic, enchanted weapons, and demons. They also sell for a higher price than usual. = The Matriarchy of Jane “You want freedom? The only ‘freedom’ out there is purposeless poverty, you’re worth so much more under me.” Looting policy: Thanks to an extremely generous declaration by lady Jane, all loot found on the battlefield is fair game, making Jane’s soldiers able to more easily able to scavenge consumables and gold than others. Whenever scavenging, a character from Jane’s empire can roll their luck to find extra. We are giants: Before Jane came to unite the disparate daemons of Ancilla they were treated as insects, ostracized and segregated at best, hunted and burned at worse but now with all under the flag of Jane they’ve become a powerhouse in Ancilla that few are brave enough to challenge. For each Janetian character linked within two meters of each other they get 1% to their firearms skill and .2 armor pen. This scales up to 20 units, giving 20% accuracy and 2 armor pen to all guns. succubi: succubi do not eat physical food like most creatures and instead need only to feed off positive emotions of others therefore as long as they’re not alone and morale is high starvation is never a problem. Classes: Lesser succubi sergent “Yes they say that the strong kill the weak... but what happens when the strong are outnumbered a thousand to one?”- Sergent Qunitza during the initial seizure of Felix tower lead by example:The sergent can add her base appearance onto all communication skills and her base dexterity on all weapon skills commander: The sergent receives familiars in the form of a number of lesser succubi linewomen equal to 5 times her APP bonus, these can be equipped with either a Janerifle and plug bayonet, a pavisen shield and flintlock pistol, or longrifles stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6 Pow: 3d6+1d3 Dex: 2d6+6+1d3 App: 2d6+6+1d3 Siz: 2d6+3 Int: 2d6+6 skills: firearms (pistol) melee weapon (sword) bargain command strategy persuade perform Etiquette (Jane) Language (Ancillia) fine manipulation dodge jump stealth gear: two short swords, or saber and light revolver or a longrifle Cuirbouilli leather armor seal of authority 6 bullets two reloads for revolver, or 5 throwing knives, or 10 extra bullets for longrifle 3 gold 4 potions of choice Sloth mage “So what if I cheated my way to this position, power is power, and I have a god's.”- Vanessa "Bedmage" Lyons during small talk The manawell: All elemental based magic costs one less mana for the sloth mage Children of Yggdrasil: when using a catalyst made from wood the Sloth mage randomly gains 1d6 extra POW whenever they cast elemental magic Not a succubus: Sloth mages are human and are subject to the rules of being one. stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6 Pow: 2d6+1d3 Dex: 2d6 App: 2d6+6 Siz: 2d6+3 Int: 1d6+12 skills: Etiquette (Jane) language (Ancillian) Teach Craft (Catalyst) Fine manipulation Research projection hover status perform sense hide knowledge (old world) powers: Lightning Frost Flame earth wall gear: Sloth robes wooden catalyst unique to caster grimoire 4 ambient mana potions 12 gold 5th horde Linewoman “Our left flank is overrun, our supply lines are cut, and our frontline is in full retreat, situation excellent, requesting permission to charge.”- Eagle-Eyes during the retaking of Luna. “The happy few”: Gain .5 Con and hit points per three similar ally units, for every 10 points in strategy, up to +5 “Death before disgrace”: Once this class hits 0 HP she can choose to enter an adrenaline rush, bringing her back to full health and giving her a +10 to dodge, parry, and melee skills until the end of the fight. Once the fight is over the character will still need to be treated or die but at a -20 penalty for the healer. If you hit 0 HP a second time during the fight you die instantly with no chance to be healed. stats: Str: 2d6+3 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 3d6+1d3 App: 2d6+6 Siz: 2d6+3 Int: 2d6+6 skills: Etiquette (Jane) language (Ancillian) firearm (rifle) melee weapon (sword) parry command demolition sleight of hand first aid navigate dodge strategy spot or track gear: 5th hoard “Ballistic cloth” rifle with sword bayonet or longrifle 2 black powder grenades 5 gold 20 bullets mountain or forest camouflage Rus: The nomads, the survivors, the strong The meaning of sacrifice: The history of Rus and its survival is neck deep in tales of great men who gave all for their people. Rusi classes can spend one health to either increase a base stat by 1 or a skill by 20 for his next roll survivors without equal: A Rusii gets +3 to his constitution when used to overcome poison, disease, extreme weather, bleeding, and all classes start with 2 extra hp classes: Rusi Hussar “For princess, emperor, and motherland, Charge!"- General Muskov during the first and only mass wendigo invasion of Rus One with your mount: The Rusi Hussar receives no penalty to hit chance while mounted. Unbreakable: When the Hussar is mounting his horse the horse becomes immune to any non-damaging difficult terrain as well as gaining +20% to block and +20% to get within melee range of enemies wielding long melee weapons stats: Str: 3d6 Con: 2d6+6 Pow: 2d6 Dex: 2d6+3 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+9 Int: 2d6+6 skills: ride (horse or bear) shield missile weapon (bows) melee weapon (polearms) etiquette (Rusi) language (Rusi) status teach first aid track navigate jump strategy gear: war horse or dire bear chain mail and cloth armor cavalry lance cavalry shield hussar wings 20 gold autobow and 50 arrows (not if you take bear) Rusi sapper “Look it is easy, just pull the pin and hope it explodes after you throw it.”- Cheeki, rest in peace comrade All-balest: The Sapper starts out with a unique weapon, the All-balest. a uniquely made heavy crossbow that can fire any item Siz: 1 or lower, no class may become proficient in this weapon except for the sapper The war economy: The Sapper gains a +40% to all skills when used to craft equipment meant to be used in combat and -10% when used for artisan products stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 3d6 Pow: 2d6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+9 skills: etiquette (Rusi) language (Rusi) missile weapon (bows) status teach craft (machines) demolition fine manipulation repair (machines) technical skill (siege engines, traps) research bargain gear: plate chest and helmet, leather leggings and arm guards 7 gold craftsman’s tools razor mine dagger all-balast Rusi Bard “Come friends, let us make myths tonight.”- Unnamed poet spotted at the forest near The Wheel A bit of art and magic: sorceries are casted through performance instead of projecting and are one mana cheaper for this character to a minimum of 1 Wolf in sheep’s clothing: once per battle the bard can choose to become untargetable for up to two turns, this effect ends early if he uses a directly offensive ability stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6 Pow: 3d6+3 Dex: 3d6 App: 3d6+3 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+9 skills: etiquette (Rusi) language (Rusi) bargain fast talk perform persuade sleight of hand insight listen projection art (music) two group buffs of your choice gear: portable instrument of your choice heavy cloth music book (grimoire) 2 gold cestus Queensland: “They call her a fool, even childish sometimes when first meeting her but none of them dare say anything in her presence. Unfortunately for them the queen hates pretense” Niflheim: With an army of toys and no one to command them the QOG made an alliance with the desperate people of Niflheim, once fierce warriors who rejected the modern ways of war, declared heathens by Ancilla and pushed to the brink of annihilation. Now in exchange for their country's youth they fly the colors and fight alongside the deadly machines of their oathsworn Queen for the survival of their people: heimians gain one stack of rage for every time they kill an enemy or get hit. 52 pickup: While the QOG possessed the military might to crush armies and overthrow nations, her toys weren’t like the droids of the old world, they weren’t independant, and their had to be something or someone to guide them, making her only able to defend, only striking out when she absolutely knew her lands were safe, and even only then on one front. That changed after the alliance was struck. heimians can control and direct any droids under the Queen of gears that aren’t already under the control of a higher ranked npc or player. classes: Odinguard/Demiguard initiate “Outnumbered and outgunned, yet they’ll die all the same.”- Brother Jorgsten during the Catia massacre. Gods among men: Once per game the Odinguard may call down a powerful lightning strike to smite a single opponent, it will chain over to another enemy if it kills the first until there's no enemies left or the target survives. an honorable death: once per battle an odinguard may spend his max rage points and target a single enemy, the guard and the enemy will lose all action points and ability to heal for the battle. They may only target each other and also become untargetable by all else. The survivor will be healed back to full health. stats: Str: 3d6 Con: 2d6+6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6+3 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 3d6 skills: brawl grapple missile weapon (bows) shield parry melee weapon (sword, polearm) language (norse) Etiquette (nordic) command climb dodge jump swim gear: master-worked chain mail rune glaive long bow and 20 arrows 10 gold rune necklace Berserker of the Wild Host “Hunt for the old gods, kill for the father, ruin for the queen!”- Ograd the berserker, unattributed Bloodlust: The berserker gains one temporary health per enemy he kills in battle. These will wear off after a minute of not fighting, he may also sacrifice 3 hp real or temporary to gain a rage point. Cull the weak: The berserker spends his max rage points to bring all non boss type enemies down to 1 health for a battle. stats: Str: 2d6+6 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6+3 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 3d6 skills: language (norse) Etiquette (nordic) melee weapon (universal) thrown weapon (bolas, axe) brawl grapple parry track climb dodge jump swim gear: master-worked leather 10 bolas 5 axes 2 swords large shield one great weapon of your choice 2 gold runic necklace Herald of the Queen “The toys march in a rhythmic stride, with clockwork legs and glassy eyes, they cry for clemency but we avoid false recompense. The Queen of Gears comes to put them to rest.”- Heinrich the queen's first ambassador said during the pacification of a village outside Catia. Toy soldiers: The herald is accompanied by a single Jack of spades, A massive droid resembling a nutcracker, equipped with a greatsaber and and 6lber musket and which for all intents and purposes counts as a familiar. Ambassador of the queen: The herald may use his max rage points to force every enemy to take a -20 willpower test, all who fail this test will either flee or surrender accordingly stats: Str: 2d6+3 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 3d6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: language (universal) Etiquette (universal) melee weapon (axe) brawl parry grapple bargain command persuade fast talk status appraise insight gear: queen’s regalia (masterworked cloth) Jack of spades ceremonial axe queen’s insignia repair tools and instructions 20 gold RT, madmen, misfits, and monsters from a time forgotten The price of freedom:“We hear you, we see you! But we can only offer a hand, you need to take it! No! Don’t you fucking dare look down, you. are. a. human, You’re children of an empire built on the corpses of gods! Take one moment out of your droll life and look to the sky, look to the clocks, listen to his song. Take one moment out of your pathetically small life to realize you’re fucking invincible and help us help you!“ At the start of character creation characters my take one severe mental illness or loose one limb in exchange for a random super power or mutation 1 to 99 “No such thing as a hundred percent, no such thing as zero chance… we won’t stop, until luck sees fit to kill you.” all characters have +5% increased chance of critical failure and critical success, a roll of 55 is an automatic critical success Robots: The oldest followers of RH have shed their mortality instead trading flesh for steel, an RT character can’t heal naturally over time and instead has to be repaired this also grants them their siz+con bonus in base armor all around classes: Bully “Shoot it! Shoot it! Shoot! something has to kill it eventually, why isn’t it Bleedi-!”- Sergeant Harolds, one minute later Overwhelming strikes: when making melee attacks the bully adds it's base strength to it’s chances to hit, it may also not have a damage bonus less than 1d6 Stuff of nightmares: The bully gets +10 dexterity for agility and dodge roles and starts with +10 extra hit points stats: Str: 3d6+10 Con: 3d6+10 Pow: 1d6 Dex: 1d6 App: 1d6 Siz: 3d6+10 Int: 1d6 skills: brawl grapple heavy weapons shield melee weapons (great) Etiquette (RT) throw jump dodge climb listen spot sense (sight) gear: anything from rags to finery fully enclosed mask/helmet keepsake from past life chainsaw/improvised great weapon Psycho “Do you remember me, no I guess I got pretty weird yea? oh yeah, yeah I do remember when you killed me, trust me I do.”-Fracture lines, rekindling old relationships. massively redundant: All get a +10 to repair tests made to repair the psycho additionally whenever the psycho hits 0 health on a roll of 1 to 5 or 55 he'll remain alive with 1 hit point unfathomably complex: once per game a psycho can roll his luck, if he succeeds then it turns out he’s had a single weapon or extra limb stored away for just such an occasion stats: Str: 3d6 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 3d6 App: 3d6 Siz: 3d6+2 Int: 3d6 skills: Etiquette (RT) language (Ancillian) brawl grapple melee weapons (old world) firearms (old world) fast talk demolitions fine manipulation repair (droids) sleight of hand dodge knowledge (old world) gear: raggedy old world clothes enclosed mask sonic pistol or phosphorus thrower keepsake from last life vorpal dagger (not if you took the thrower) Freak “Appreciate... and forgive, I’m doing this for a cause greater than the both of us.”-Ronin during the sneak attack on Luna I’m not dead…: The freak gains two hit points for whenever they lose a limb, this also counts for the head One thousand eyes: Each part of the freak’s body is outfitted with an optics unit letting them see from their torsos and limbs, even when detached. stats: Str: 2d6+1d3 Con: 2d6+1d3 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6+10 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: Etiquette (RT) language (Ancillian) firearms (old world) melee weapons (old world) martial arts parry command disguise fast talk repair (droids) stealth hide dodge gear: sonic pistol and vorpal sword or mythic dagger enclosed mask keepsake from last life RHH light power armor (broken) R’malth, The enlightened empire in the sands Masters of the sand: The Rmali people were born, raised, and forged in a never ending magically charged sandstorm that would strip a normal man to bone within seconds, but the Rmali are a clever people and have learned to live with these weather conditions, turning them into their ultimate defence, due to this all dodging while in cloth based armor is increased by 20% , besides this they have increased 10% resistance to heat and cold as well as sand not counting as difficult terrain for them. masters of the sky: To move from island to island in the sea of sand the people of R’malth have invented ships, half based off the space faring vessels of the old world and half based after the much less advanced nautical counterparts used today because of this R’mali people don’t treat moving vehicles as difficult terrain, furthermore all R’mali built firearms and vehicles count as one level of quality higher when in their hands. classes: R’mali sky-militia “To even live in a place where the very ground never ceases it’s attempts to kill you, their blood must be ice.”-Unnamed Ancillian general during his first visit to R'malth Brothers to the end: When the sky-militiaman goes to assist a teammate with a skill they get a bonus equal to half the militiaman’s skill instead of just a base 10% increase. This rifle is mine: The militiaman’s rifle is unique to him to the point where he gains +10% chance to crafting his own ammo, and repairing the weapon, his first rifle will also scale damage with the militiaman’s Pow and Int similar to a damage bonus stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6+3 Pow: 2d6+6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skill: Etiquette (R’malth) language (R’mali) firearms (rifles) heavy weapons melee weapons (swords) teach sleight of hand repair (weapons) first aid strategy navigate dodge drive (flyers) gear: Cloth armor R’mali Jezail and 10 bullets 10 gold repair tools lucky gems (necklace or bracelet) R’mali free captain “You need to get somewhere? The sky’s the limit friend.”- Karim mercenary pilot, before his ship was stolen. sandstorm’s navy: The free captain starts with a desert slope. a small, fast, poorly armored, well armed ship used to move a single squad of soldiers behind enemy lines or through blockades. Absolute authority: The free captain gets a +10% to all stats as long as he’s aboard his ship. stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6 Pow: 2d6+6 Dex: 3d6 App: 2d6+6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: Etiquette (R’malth) language (R’mali) drive (flyers) heavy weapons firearms (pistols, rifles) command persuade status craft (ship parts) repair (ship) navigate fly gear: captain’s light armor medium revolver and knife 12 bullets ship repair tools slope 10 gold R’mali merchant “Come, Come! The finest weapons for sale, straight from the quartermaster’s pockets!”- Ashyk, semi-famous blockade runner. Merchant’s fleet: The merchant starts off with a longboat, a poorly armed, averagely armored, average speed, small ship that can be used to transport many men or loads of cargo from place to place black market connections: The Merchant can roll his luck stat at any merchant to see if they have a “secret stock” containing a single item he specified he also gains 1d10 extra gold for each sell made. stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6 Pow: 2d6+6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: Etiquette (R’malth) language (R’mali) fly drive (flyer) firearms (pistol) bargain fast talk persuade status craft (one of your choice) repair (flyers) appraise insight gear: light revolver with 12 shots longboat 100 pounds of foodstuffs merchant’s leathers 500 gold The tainted east, “Can you hear them, screaming as one across all the land? How were we meant to survive something like that!” Wendigo: Warzones and densely populated areas were never a good mix this was nowhere as obvious as it was in the east, as disease, famine, and death assaulted the people from without so to was something rotting them within, A much more potent version of the Wendigo curse, made by the demons of old as a weapon against FOX and the humans, a single bite would unlock superhuman abilities and a sort of pseudo-immortality, but it would also come with a unsatisfiable phantom hunger for others of the same species, very few manage to retain their sense of self in the face of this hunger and slowly devolve into beasts, hunting for the next uninfected target. Wendigos do not truly die until all limbs and the head is severed, they also start with the natural weapons mutation hyper metabolism: A wendigo does not starve but instead eats out of sheer compulsion from it's curse but even so, the curse will use what’s eaten to improve it's host's body atleast until it's burned off. for every corpse of the same species eaten, you gain a hunger token, these may be spent to temporarily add on to a base stat, give temporary health or armor, or even regrow lost limbs. all hunger tokens that are not spent are lost at the end of the session. If no hunger points were gained that session then the wendigo withers, losing 1d3 from a random stat. for every hour after 6 hours since a wendigo has last eaten a member of its species it must roll willpower, if it fails the wendigo must attack and attempt to eat the nearest target of it’s species. Infectious curse: when a live target is bitten by a wendigo that target must either roll constitution or power to overcome the curse, if this fails then the affected limb must be amputated within 1d10 hours classes: Wendigo Beastmaster “Rip, tear, meat and skin, flesh from bone, put your claws into it!”-no one bothered asking his name Beastmaster: When binding animals as familiars it only costs half as much as it usually would. The beastmaster can also start out with one familiar that he could afford for free. authority over the curse: Familiar’s affected with the Wendigo curse don’t become unbinded he may also use hunger tokens in replacement to mana when binding animals stats: Str: 2d6+6 Con: 2d6+6 Pow: 2d6+9 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 1d6 Siz: 2d6+3 Int: 2d6 skills: language (pick one) etiquette (pick one) brawl grapple martial arts command jump hide stealth dodge climb sense (taste) dodge listen gear: jerky human leather armor spirit charm creature-catcher Wendigo Stalker “Gnawing, biting, gnashing, hunger everlasting. Running, panting, screaming, targets not yet seeing. Thrashing, ripping, eating. Stops. The. Heart. From. Beating!”- they died before they could get his name. Perfect hunter: The stalker may spend half his siz in hunger tokens to camouflage in with his environment almost perfectly. the art of ambush: When taking targets by surprise the Stalker’s damage bonus counts as one step higher, if hitting them with a ranged weapon then the full damage bonus is added to damage instead of none/half. All traps built by this character also deal 1d4 more damage stats: Str: 2d6+6 Con: 2d6+6 Pow: 2d6+6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 2d6 Siz: 2d6+3 Int: 2d6+3 skills: language (pick one) etiquette (pick one) sense (taste) stealth listen navigate spot track brawl grapple martial arts technical skill (traps) craft (traps) gear: jerky human leather armor spirit charm 5 trap parts 1 poison man catcher or short bow Sole survivor “Don’t care if it you think it's unscrupulous, good manners didn’t keep these fools alive.”- his name was asked, but he couldn't remember it. lost and damned:For this class you can select any non robot class to represent it, the main differences being all rare equipment is one quality lower than the base class, all riding animals start out infected with wendigoism all starting vehicles are considered destroyed, and the class begins with the statline down here. stats: Str: 2d6+6 Con: 2d6+6 Pow: 2d6+6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 2d6 Siz: 2d6+3 Int: 2d6 The brass gate, The first and last line of defense Masters of defence: The R’mali people born at the edges of the kingdom suffer a very different kind of life, while they may be safe from the sandstorm their are always predators at their border waiting to pick off weak prey, none no this better than those of the brass gate. A city based in a canyon that serves as a passageway between R’malth and the east, it is assaulted by the ravenous hordes of the wendigo almost daily, with death on all sides the men and women of the brass gate built up their defences, hunkered down and decided to give all their attention to the threat that they could kill, members of the brass gate get +2 AP when wearing cloth armor as well as having a 10% increased immunity to heat and cold, dessert does not count as difficult terrain for them. masters over wendigo: Being in a never ending fight with the Wendigo made the people of the brass gate hardy and masters of fighting styles useful for killing such creatures. Members of this faction only take a -5% accuracy penalty for aiming at specific limbs they also always have 1 AP to all locations for melee attacks no matter what they are wearing. classes: Brass dragons recruit “What do you mean others? I am the reinforcements.”-Shiva the wanderer saving a stranded gun crew during one of the many sieges on the gate. Protectors of the weak: The brass dragon’s damage bonus counts as one rank higher when attacking the last enemy who dealt damage to an ally he also gains +3 armor to all locations when intercepting attacks made against allies manipulation and mirages: for the brass dragon, all illusion, fire, and self buff based magic costs one mana less to a minimum of 1 mana stats: Str: 2d6+6 Con: 2d6+6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 3d6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: language (R’mali) Etiquette (brass gate) melee weapons (swords) firearms (rifles) parry shield command martial arts first aid one spell strategy dodge repair (machines) gear: heavy dragon armor and red cloth robes pistol with one shot dual brass spell scimitars or one with a shield 10 gold repair kit bronze token Brass gate lineman “War, a machine. Killing, a science. All one man needs to kill a thousand is the right formula and some luck.”- The Scholar, educating new recruits during R'malth's reunification with the Brass Gate. Mathematical precision: the lineman does an extra +2 damage to limbs he specifically aimed at he also has increased critical hit chance for weapons and ammo types that sever limbs Tracer rounds: whenever the lineman hits a target with his rifle all allies in the battle get a +10% chance to hit the same enemy, the shot doesn’t have to do damage, it just has to land. stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6 Pow: 2d6+6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: melee weapons (swords) firearms (rifles) language (R’mali) Etiquette (brass gate) martial arts command sleight of hand first aid strategy craft (ammo) dodge repair (machines) climb gear: light bronze armor and red cloth robes brass arquebus and bayonet 20 bullets 10 gold repair tools binoculars Artillery officer “Remember, if you see the red flare fire on my position and don’t hold back. I refuse to join them.”- Unnamed officer hours before his death by shelling. master of ordnance: the artillery officer has order points equal to his base mana, these points are used to command a team from far away to make artillery strikes or bombing runs against a target. the last ditch: once per game the artillery officer can call in a hellfire barrage on his position, covering a 50 foot radius in raining red hot shrapnel for one minute stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 2d6 Pow: 2d6+6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: language (R’mali) Etiquette (brass gate) heavy weapons artillery melee weapons (sword) firearms (pistol) martial arts parry command demolition status sleight of hand spot gear: officer’s cloth armor officer's saber and revolver with 6 shots mortar with 1 grenade flare guns with hellfire flare repair tools 20 gold Negasa, sunken city of the old world the old ways: The Negasan people are sticklers for tradition and so they teach the fighting styles of the soldiers from yore, a fighting style that focuses more on the individual than the regimental and puts honor above all else. All who fight this way in Negasa are regarded as strong, morally upright warriors while those who don't often inspire the former's ire. Negasan characters gain a +20% accuracy to all attacks made while fighting one on one, while they instead game a +2 damage bonus to their attacks when in group combat. These bonuses only apply to weapons with the bleeding or impale damage type the new ways: The country of Negasa itself was once one of the ancient floating cities, ships of incomprehensible size used for humanity and demonkind's mass exodus of Earth. This one in particular never made it off planet, half sinking into the sea of Japan. With the spreading infection of the wendigo on mainland and their home island being decimated in those final days of the old world; the survivors decided they'd make the ship their home taking advantage of it's half sunken state as a form of defense and scavenging any technology still usable. Negasans suffer no penalties from underwater combat and don't count water as difficult terrain. They can also use their repair skill to hack old world systems. classes: Negasan scavenger "You guys look way too cool to be scavengers, how about a better name. Like techno-samurais or cyber-ninjas! Oh oh, or how about... why are drawing your swords?" -Eyes during RT's attempted recruitment of the Negasan recluses Toaster in the tub: all electricity based magic for this character counts as being one level higher than it's current state and costs 2 mana less per cast than usual to a minimum of 1 The finder: all chances at finding old world tech are increased by 20% and their is an additional 10% chance it will be a superior craftsmanship. Additionally this character gets a +20% bonus to appraise, bargain, insight, and teach skills when it comes to old world technology. Stats: Str: 3d6+3 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6+9 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 3d6+3 skills: Etiquette (Negasan) language (Negasan) firearms (old world) melee (blades) parry bargain disguise fine manipulation repair (old world) navigate track swim powers: Lightning Gear: Rubber armor Shock-shield Katana poor handgun repair toolkit 5 encumberance worth of scrap Oni "One of the many descendants of the mountain kings, don't tread near em and they won't lop off our heads." -Russi scout addressing the rest of his squad Peerless skill and honor: Oni characters may not use shields but get an increased 20% chance to block with all normal weapons, the oni also inspires his allies around him to fight harder granting everyone near a +10% in all combat abilities. Titanic presence: Each turn the oni may roll a weapon stat of his choice as a free action. if this roll succeeds then all enemies must make a resistance test or perceive the oni as the largest threat and aim for them. stats: Str: 4d6+3 Con: 4d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6 App: 2d6 Siz: 2d6+12 Int: 2d6+3 skills: etiquette (NeGasa) language (NeGasa) grapple martial arts melee (blunt) or melee (blades) first aid knowledge (old world mythology) strategy missile weapons (bows) navigate brawl throw jump Gear: Kanobo or no dachi scale armor 10 encumbrance worth of scrap Tactical mempo Katana Long bow and 30 arrows. Tengu "No need to fear me young ones, I am simply the messenger of your nightmares." Crow men: The Tengu has it's own wings and can fly they also gain a +10 to all perception skills when flying witty diplomats: The Tengu gets a +20 to all communications skills being used to avoid combat or at least keep them out of the center of it Wildlands humans, Those who refuse the bondage of empires Master of your own fate: the people of the lands between kingdoms have no set cultures, humans and demons rub shoulders with no forms of etiquette or social stigma to teach either how to act because of all characters from this tree get a bonus 1d6 to a stat of your choice and a 5% to their strategy stat for each demon they're working with up to 40% Drifters and the damned: Rejecting a life of responsibility the people of the wilds have traveled far and have seen many things in their lives, offering them a larger wealth of experience than your average man, when giving out starting experience you multiply your int times 15 instead of 10, additionally you can play any other factions class under this faction, though you won’t start with expensive or faction exclusive items you’d normally start with, plus you’ll be counted as an enemy of the faction you deserted classes: Rogue alchemist “If you can’t pay upfront I’ve got nothing to sell… sure, kill me if you want. If the thirty MLs of monkshood you just drank is worth my life then I won't stop you.” -Cindra the alchemist, striking hard bargains. master of crafting: the alchemist gets a +10% chance of success to all attempts at crafting plus any potions/poisons/etc they may craft have an increased potency of 1d6 Tolerance: Alchemists are immune to the negative effects of their own potions, additionally the negative effects of other potions are reduced by 3 potency. stats: Str: 2d6 Con: 3d6 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+9 skills: language (choose one) etiquette ( choose one) bargain fast talk persuade teach craft (potions, traps) fine manipulation navigate medicine science (alchemistry, pharmacy) gear: homemade leather or cloth armor flintlock pistol and dagger ‘recipe’ book trap making guide 100 gold’s worth of trap parts and chemicals Freelance mage “let me tell you about Salem!”- Abigail, always. hyper mage: roll two extra dice for ambient mana masters of their arts: = -3 to mana costs on all elemental spells. to a minimum of 1 stats: Str: 3d6 Con: 3d6 Pow: 2d6+9 Dex: 3d6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+6 Int: 2d6+6 skills: language (choose one) etiquette ( choose one) projection perform teach fine manipulation sleight of hand fly craft (catalyst) four starting spells gear: cloth robe catalyst within your price range or one familiar short sword grimoire 10 gold Blackrock Mercenary “I think you deserve to bleed a little for the problems you caused us, and for god of course.”- Sergeant Harolds while hunting for escaped slaves. Merciless:The Mercenary receives a +3 to APP when used to interrogate or intimidate their victims. Jaded:The mercenary gains +20% resistance to fear additionally when he hits 0 hitpoints the mercenary may refuse the affects of death for one minute being able to perform all abilities at a -10% debuff, once the minute passes and you received no aid or if you take damage equal to half your health during this time you will die. stats: Str: 2d6+6 Con: 3d6+1d3 Pow: 2d6 Dex: 3d6 App: 3d6 Siz: 2d6+8 Int: 2d6+3 skills: brawl or martial arts grapple shield heavy weapons (blade) or melee weapon (sword) or (blunt) command Etiquette (Ancilia) Language (Ancilia) bargain command fast talk sleight of hand first aid or demolition strategy or dodge Gear: Obsidian plate Sword and mace, or mace and shield, or a bidenhander shackles and torture tools mercenary contract 5 gold Wildlands Demons, free spirits and malicious creatures Master of your own fate: the people of the lands between kingdoms have no set cultures, humans and demons rub shoulders with no forms of etiquette or social stigma to teach either how to act because of all characters from this tree get a bonus 1d3 to a stat of your choice and a 5% to their strategy stat for each human they're working with up to 30% Ancient: All demons here start with 20 times their int in experience points instead of 10 Classes Mimic "They can copy anyone almost perfectly, there's only one thing they can't hide, their eyes. Green as the envy they were born from."- Unatributed quote found in an old diary. Copycat: A mimic can change it's form to imitate anything of it's siz or smaller using it's disguise skill this spell costs two mana an hour to maintain they may additionally copy the sounds/voices of said things with a successful fast talk roll Born from envy: The mimic feeds off the envy of others, this is how it sustains itself instead of eating. Backstabber:20% chance to craft poisons aswell as +1d4 bonus damage when successfully ambushing. stats Str: 3d6 Con: 2d6+3 Pow: 3d6 Dex: 2d6+6 App: 2d6+6 Siz: 2d6+3 Int: 2d6+6 skills Etiquette language fast talk disguise martial arts parry fine manipulation sleight of hand first aid appraise insight listen stealth Gear: Cured leather armor Botanist set sanguis blade or sanguis bow 20 gold 1 dose of poison